This invention generally relates to a window or door frame, and more particularly to a window or door frame with a heat-insulated structural section.
The use of metal, specifically aluminum, for metal frames of windows and doors allows a great transfer of heat between frame elements.
To solve this problem, thermal barriers have been used to create an insulation between frame members. However, such thermal insulation members in commercially available window and door frames do not provide structural support to the frame system, but instead are merely an additional component to the system, which adds cost and construction time. The overall structures of the prior art frame systems require the pressure of glass panels or other substantial structure to hold the structure together.
The metal frame of the present invention addresses this issue. One embodiment of the present invention is a frame to be used with a window or door in a building structure, where the frame has a first frame member comprised of metal. The first frame member has a first longitudinal axis, a first longitudinal extension, and a second longitudinal extension adjacent the first longitudinal extension. The first longitudinal extension and the second longitudinal extension together define a first channel. The frame also includes a second frame member comprised of metal. The second frame member has a second longitudinal axis, a third longitudinal extension, and a fourth longitudinal extension adjacent the third longitudinal extension. The third and fourth longitudinal extensions together define a second channel. A strut being a pultrusion comprised of fiberglass has a central base, a first side member extending from the central base, and a second side member extending from the central base. The first frame member is not in direct contact with the second frame member and the first side member of the strut resides at least partially within the first channel. The second side member of the strut resides at least partially within the second channel. The strut creates a thermal barrier between the first frame member and the second frame member and acts as a structural reinforcement of the frame.
Another embodiment of the invention is a frame to be used with a window or door of a building structure, where the frame comprises a first hollow frame member comprised of metal. The first hollow frame member has a first longitudinal axis and a first frame member wall, with a first longitudinal member attached to the first frame member wall and extending in a direction substantially parallel to the first longitudinal axis. A second longitudinal member is attached to the first frame member wall and extends in a direction substantially parallel to the first longitudinal axis and is located adjacent the first longitudinal member. The first longitudinal member and the second longitudinal member together define a first channel. The frame also comprises a second hollow frame member comprised of metal and which has a second longitudinal axis and a second frame member wall. A third longitudinal member is attached to the second frame member wall and extends in a direction substantially parallel to the second longitudinal axis. A fourth longitudinal member is attached to the second frame member wall and extends in a direction substantially parallel to the second longitudinal axis and is located adjacent the third longitudinal member. The third longitudinal member and the fourth longitudinal member together define a second channel. A fiberglass pultruded strut is provided and comprises a central base, a first side member extending from the central base, and a second side member extending from the central base. The first frame member is not in direct contact with the second frame member. The first side member of the strut resides at least partially within the first channel and is fixedly secured within the first channel at least in part by use of an adhesive. The second side member of the strut resides at least partially within the second channel and is fixedly secured within the second channel at least in part by use of an adhesive. The strut creates a thermal barrier between the first frame member and the second frame member and acts as a structural reinforcement of the frame.
Other advantages, objects and/or purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.